Valentine Disaster
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Sequel to 'Trust Me' and 'Lady Killer'. Elliot and Olivia's first Valentines Day together as husband and wife. What could possibly go wrong? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: What's In a Name?

**Valentine Disaster**

**Chapter 1: What's In a Name?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm sorry to say it but I didn't end up getting them for my birthday after all. Dick Wolf, you owe me. LOL not really.**

**A/N: This is the third in my series. This takes place on Valentines Day 2008, approximately 3 months after "Lady Killer" ended, give or take a week and a half or so. Olivia is just shy of six months pregnant. I hope you all enjoy this and I hope you all review.**

**A/N: To all of the fans of "Elliot on Trial" I have not forgotten about that story and I whole heartedly intend to finish but I ran into a little bit of writer's block which I hope will lift soon. So I had been thinking about this sequel for some time now and at this point it's pretty seasonal I think. So no fear all of you true believers I will return to "Elliot on Trial" within the week hopefully.**

**A/N: This first chapter is dedicated to everyone who read and reviewed "Trust Me" and "Lady Killer"**

Elliot and Fin walked into the squad room. Elliot went over to Olivia and gave her a quick hug "I missed you," he whispered as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He had only been gone a half hour but he and Fin had been to a crime scene where a pregnant woman had been raped and murdered. When he had been standing there, staring at the mutilated body, he found himself thinking of Olivia and he had instantly felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't even begin to explain the relief he had felt when he had walked through the doors of the squad room and seen her sitting at her desk, her chair pushed back to comfortably accommodate her ever growing stomach.

"You were only gone a little while," she informed him as she placed his hand over her stomach. "He's been a little gymnast today," she smiled. Olivia missed being able to go out on the streets with Elliot but she wanted nothing more than to bring a healthy baby into the world.

Elliot looked around to make sure no one was watching them too closely before he knelt beside his wife and whispered to her stomach "Hello in there little guy. Have you been giving your mother a hard time today?"

Olivia placed her hand under Elliot's chin and lifted it so he was looking up at her "I think he's settling down," she whispered. Secretly, Olivia believed that the baby was more relaxed when he knew his father was around, she knew she was.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked as he got off the floor and went to sit at his desk.

"I don't know why you want to take me out tonight," Olivia said, turning her gaze almost immediately to her paperwork.

"Because it's Valentines Day and I love you," Elliot told her the same thing that he had been telling her for the last week.

"I don't have anything to wear," Olivia said softly.

"You always look beautiful," Elliot countered.

"You're so corny," Olivia groaned but couldn't help smiling at the compliment. She shrugged her shoulders finally "All right, it's a date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia adjusted herself in the booth of the small café and smiled at Elliot "How do you know exactly what to do to make me feel special?" she asked.

"I know you," he answered simply.

Even though the café was small it was bustling with activity. The booth behind where Olivia was sitting had a group of teenagers, possibly on a double date. The booth behind Elliot's seat had a couple and their two young children. In spite of the number of people in the café, it wasn't noisy, in fact, it was quite pleasant.

"You know," Olivia said, patting her swollen abdomen "We still haven't thought of a name for this little guy."

"We've still got lots of time," Elliot told her. It was true. Olivia was just barely six months along. That didn't mean that Elliot hadn't been thinking about names.

Olivia had been thinking about it too "What do you think of Noah for a name?" she asked suddenly.

"Noah?" Elliot thought about it for a second "I like it," he smiled. "Got any ideas for middle names?" he asked.

"I think you should pick the middle name," Olivia told him.

"What if I pick the wrong one?" he asked nervously.

Olivia laughed "Don't worry so much."

"Names are important," he told her "What if I pick something that's totally wrong for him? What if I pick something that he gets made fun of for the rest of his life for?"

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" she asked.

He looked down "No reason," he mumbled.

It suddenly occurred to Olivia "Oh, Elliot Edwin Stabler," she grinned when his jaw dropped "I promise, our child will not be so unfortunate," she broke into laughter.

"Don't say that to loud," he whispered, referring to his middle name. He grinned suddenly "Well, Olivia Charlotte Benson…"

"Shut up," Olivia nearly hissed.

It was Elliot's turn to laugh "You started the middle name game my dear," he held up his hands "I'm innocent, I swear." They both laughed.

Olivia finally spoke again "Just make sure not to pick a name that starts with an N or is exceedingly long and… well," she wrinkled her nose "Just eww."

"I'm nervous," he told her.

Olivia started laughing again "Did you have any ideas for names?"

"A couple," Elliot admitted.

"What were they?" she asked gently.

Elliot took a deep breath "Alexander or Daniel," he said and waited for Olivia to laugh at his suggestions.

"Oh," Olivia smiled "Those are good. They make Noah look like crap."

"Little ears," Elliot whispered, pointing first to her belly and then to the booth behind him where the little girl was peering at them from over the top of the seat.

"Oh," Olivia said softly "Oops." She hid her head momentarily as the little girl who had been watching them could be heard asking her parents about the new word. Olivia suddenly dreaded the day she would have to explain about swear words to her child. Based on how she and Elliot talked on a regular bases, that day would probably be the day that he was born.

"What about Miles or Benjamin?" Elliot suggested, having found a new confidence in his own ideas.

"I like Miles," Olivia nodded. This name thing was gonna be harder than she thought "But under no circumstances will I name my son Benjamin or any form of the name."

"Oh come on," Elliot nudged her foot gently with his under the table. He knew she would never go for it but he enjoyed teasing her about it.

Olivia couldn't help smiling "No, and stop asking."

"Okay," Elliot agreed, knowing that he would raise the Benjamin issue later. "What about Rex?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She tried to be understanding of Elliot's name choice but still… "You do know it's a baby and not a puppy right?" she asked.

"What?" Elliot grinned "It's short, it's simple, it's a strong name."

"I'll make you a deal," Olivia told him "If when he's born, he in any way resembles a pit bull, then we'll consider naming him Rex."

"Fair enough," Elliot conceded but he wasn't through yet "Marshall is a nice name," he smirked.

"Are you taking this seriously?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Elliot responded but he was still smirking "I just happen to have my heart set on Benjamin."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, trying to keep a straight face "But there is no way that I am going to name my child Benjamin."

"I'm not gonna give up on this," Elliot grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh I think you will," Olivia again tried to keep a straight face "Because if you name our child Benjamin, I will never sleep with you again."

"Liv," Elliot whispered, pointing over his shoulder to where the little girl was once again sneaking a peak at them over the back of the seat. The child disappeared and this time didn't ask her parents anything. As soon as Elliot thought it was safe to continue the conversation he said "Besides, you could never keep that promise."

"Do you want to find out?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms in front of her on the table.

"Not really," Elliot told her honestly "But I have a funny feeling that you don't either."

The two of them simply sat staring at each other from across the table. Olivia, attempting to maintain a façade of total resolve and Elliot, looking cocky as ever, knowing that the second they left the café, she would be all over him. Olivia finally broke eye contact with him "I'm not naming my son Benjamin," she murmured and Elliot knew he had one nonetheless.

Elliot took a deep breath. He was enjoying this game "Bart?" he suggested.

Olivia shook her head "Simpson," she countered disapprovingly.

"Felix?" Elliot was just doing this to make her laugh at this point.

"The cat," she chuckled "No way."

"Julian?" Elliot suggested next.

"No," Olivia told him, propping her chin in her hand.

"Dexter?"

Olivia wrinkled her nose "Oh please no?"

"Sheldon?"

"Why are you being so cruel to our child?" Olivia asked with a groan.

"I'm just thinking of names," Elliot said innocently. He grinned devilishly "Elmer?"

"No!" Olivia nearly shot out of her seat. She looked at Elliot and began laughing, catching on to his game "I think we should name him Edwin Spencer."

"Oh Lord," Elliot sank forward in the booth "Touché. I give in. Let's name him something normal and stop trying to kill each other with dumb suggestions."

"You made most of the 'dumb suggestions'," Olivia reminded him.

"Okay, okay," Elliot held his hands up in defense "I promise to take this seriously."

"Good," Olivia smiled "Now do you have any serious suggestions?" she asked.

"I was serious about Alexander and Daniel," he told her, trying to look forlorn but failing at it miserably.

"I think those are good," she smiled.

"We still have a lot of time to think about this," Elliot reminded her once again.

"I know," Olivia reassured him "I just want him to…" she looked down "I don't know, it's kind of strange but I want him to feel like he belongs even before he gets here," she looked up for a second but didn't make eye contact with Elliot before her gaze returned to the table top "I know, it's silly."

"It's not silly at all," Elliot said softly as he reached his hand across the table, careful of the long forgotten dishes, and placed it over hers "We can think about this more tonight. I promise."

Olivia smiled "Thanks El."

Neither of them noticed the three men in long coats that entered the café then. Neither of them heard it when one of them whispered in the ear of the girl behind the cash register. No one seemed to notice when the girl went pale as a sheet. But everyone heard and saw when the tallest of the three men pulled out a gun and told everyone to line up against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruthless

**Valentine Disaster**

**Chapter 2: Ruthless **

**A/N: I know this is kind of on the short side but I just had to get it up tonight. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews on the first chapter.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Elle452. Your review made me smile. And in answer to your question, no none of the names that Elliot and Olivia were discussing are my (future) children's names. Recently I amended my future children names to be Olivia if it's a girl and Jacob if it's a boy. My friend Emily already called dibs on Elliot for her (future) son's name. My friend and I are going to be in laws someday LOL.**

"Everyone, on your feet and up against the wall," the man repeated evenly. He scanned the room, aiming his gun at every person until they did as they were told. When his gun rested on Elliot, the man smiled devilishly "I know you," he said quietly. He saw Olivia standing next to her husband and smiled wider "I know you too."

"They're cops man," one of the other two men said.

The tallest man turned sharply in the direction of his associate with anger flaring in his eyes "I'm aware of that Jack."

"But," the one called Jack began to protest; he knew that it couldn't possibly be good to be taking two cops hostage along with the others.

"Shut up," the tall man hissed. He turned back to Elliot and Olivia "Guns on the floor both of you."

Elliot looked at Olivia and then at all the other frightened faces in the restaurant. He just couldn't risk it. He had to do what the man said. He drew his gun and placed it on the floor. Olivia followed suit as the baby decided to start practicing his gymnastics again.

By this time, the other two men had drawn their own guns "What do we do now?" the third man asked the tall man, who was obviously the leader of the bunch.

The leader scanned the row of terrified faces. He stopped in front of the teenagers, two boys and two girls. He looked each up and down before moving on. He saw the young mother who clutched her eighteen month old son to her chest as he cried and the young father who held his three year old daughter protectively. He reached for the little boy and yanked him from his mother's arms "Isn't he a cuty?" he cooed.

"Oh my God," the woman whispered fearfully "Please give him back to me?"

The man leaned close to the woman "I don't think so," he grinned evilly. He turned to the other two members of his group "What are we here to do tonight boys?"

"Raise hell," the other two responded.

The man turned back to the row of hostages. Suddenly the sound of sirens was heard "Damn it," he muttered. It was then that he realized that the girl from behind the counter was missing "Jack, Ian, go find that girl," he commanded, knowing that the young woman who had been working the register couldn't have gotten far.

Jack and Ian disappeared into the back of the restaurant and returned soon, leading the employees of the establishment at gun point. Ian kicked the woman from the register and she lost her balance and landed at the leader's feet.

The leader hauled her to her feet "What's your name?" he asked spitefully.

"Autumn," the woman responded in a shaky voice.

In his anger towards Autumn, the leader had released the little boy, who ran into his mother's arms.

Olivia stepped forward "Let her go," she said evenly to the leader "You know there's no way you're gonna get out of this if you hurt any of these people." She ignored Elliot's more than slight tugging on her arm and his hushed whispers that she should stay quiet. She was beyond afraid but there was no way she could let any of these people get hurt. For the second time in three months, she silently apologized to her baby that he had been cursed to be relying on her to sustain him.

"There are a lot of ways out of here my dear," the leader responded, motioning to Jack who stepped forward and put his arm around Olivia's waste. "You're one of them."

"Let her go," Elliot stepped forward "Take me instead."

"She comes with us," Jack responded, sidestepping Olivia briefly and kicking Elliot in the ribs.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled as her husband fell back against the wall.

The leader looked down at Autumn, "Are you the one who called the police?" he asked. Autumn simply nodded. The leader cocked the hammer of his gun "Too bad," he told her before he pulled the trigger, shooting her in the head. He dropped Autumn's lifeless body to the floor "Who's next?" he asked his captive audience.

The teenage girls were in tears now and the teenage boys were trying not to cry but failing miserably. The young couple with their two children huddled protectively around them, staring wide eyed at the leader. The remaining employees stood shocked, pale and on the verge of tears at having just seen their colleague and friend being murdered before their eyes.

Elliot finally managed to stand to his feet again "Please," he said softly, his gaze never leaving Olivia's. "Please, take me. Let her stay."

"No deal," Jack told him as his hand rested on Olivia's stomach. It had been pretty obvious to all three men that the lady cop was pregnant but Jack was enjoying the feeling of the baby kicking. He smiled, knowing that just the fact that he could feel her baby was terrifying Olivia all the more.

"Please," Elliot said again.

The leader took a step in Elliot's direction "I believe we have our answer," he smirked, raising his gun to Elliot's temple.

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered "No, please don't," she begged. She couldn't let Elliot get hurt.

The leader turned in Olivia's direction "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Olivia took a deep breath. In her mind it had come down to an unacceptable choice. She could let them kill Elliot and then she and her baby might somehow survive or she could promise to go with them without a fight and her baby would more than likely die. She couldn't make that decision.

"I'm waiting sweetheart," the leader said in an almost sing song tone.

Olivia couldn't be responsible for Elliot's death. She couldn't watch him be murdered right before her eyes "I'll go with you," she looked down at the ground. "I'll go as your hostage."

"Liv don't," Elliot whispered as the leader smiled and shoved Elliot back up against the wall.

"That seems like a good reason to me," he smirked "What do you think boys?"

"Works for me boss," Ian said as he pointed his gun at the owner of the café "But do we have to leave yet?"

"No," the leader told him "We're far from done here tonight." He walked over to where the teenagers stood and grabbed the smaller of the two girls "What's your name honey?" he asked gently.

"Leslie," the girl replied in a small, terrified voice; she was afraid that she most likely knew what was going to happen next.

"How old are you darling?" the leader asked.

"Fourteen," Leslie responded.

"So young," the leader murmured as he cocked the hammer of his gun once more.

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled "I'm not gonna cooperate if you hurt any of these people."

The leader turned in her direction "That wasn't the deal my dear," he reminded her. "Besides," he smirked as he pressed the barrel of the gun firmly against Leslie's head "We really don't need your cooperation." He pulled the trigger and the girl went limp in his arms. Her friends erupted into a chorus of sobs. "Shut your mouths," the leader growled at them but when the other teenage girl couldn't control her tears, he pulled her forward, twisting her arm painfully until he heard a satisfying crack. The girl screamed out in pain before he shot her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen led Munch and Fin to the leader of the SWAT team. Cragen was well aware of why they had been notified of this situation but he had not yet had a chance to tell either of the men who stood beside him. He shook hands quickly with the SWAT team leader "What's going on in there?" he began, not wasting any time on meaningless pleasantries; now was not the time to worry about being polite.

"We have three perps," the SWAT commander began "They all have guns. Three hostages are dead already."

Cragen's heart leapt into his throat. He almost didn't want to ask "And…?" he began but couldn't get the words out.

"Your detectives seem to be fine for now," the commander told Cragen.

Munch and Fin looked at each other "What?" they asked in unison.

Cragen turned to them "Elliot and Olivia are in there," he said simply. Just as he finished breaking the news, the whole group heard another gunshot ring out.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN Evil cliffhanger MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, go review now. I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

**Valentine Disaster**

**Chapter 3: Reality**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SVU101 because her threats are freaking hilarious. I love how she totally gets into my stories and is probably the only person who thinks that I actually have it in me to kill Elliot and/or Olivia. This chapter is for you girl**

"Oh my God," Olivia gasped as she saw the parents of the two small children, clutching the now lifeless body of their daughter. She turned to the leader with fury in her eyes "You're a heartless monster."

"Thank you," the leader smiled at her. He took great pleasure in this.

Jack had been stunned as well by the absolute shock of seeing a little girl being shot point blank in the head and he dropped his gun to the floor, giving Olivia the opportunity to push him away. She stepped forward, toe to toe with the leader, to infuriated to think of little else than her pure hatred for this unfeeling bastard.

"Olivia don't," Elliot whispered from behind her as he stepped forward in an effort to reach her.

"You," Olivia hissed. She drew back her fist and prepared to strike.

"Don't mess with me bitch," the leader told her as he shoved her back.

She stumbled back into Elliot and they both fell against the wall. Elliot looked down at his wife "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered back. She looked up at the leader "You know there's no way you're getting out of here alive."

"You know," the leader's stance was almost relaxed. He was smiling "You're right," he raised his gun and shot the mother of the little girl, then the father and then the little boy "So I guess I'll just have to take all of you with me."

Olivia and Elliot watched in horror as the remaining restaurant employees were executed, then the two teenaged boys. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and held it tight "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he whispered back "None of this is your fault." He kissed her tenderly "I love you."

The inside of the café was a virtual blood bath. The leader turned to Jack and Ian "I don't need either of you anymore," he told them before he shot them.

Olivia saw the looks on Jack and Ian's faces as they went down. Neither of the two men had fired a shot. They had simply followed orders and as they fell, neither looked surprised that they had been betrayed by their leader.

The leader turned to Elliot and Olivia "Now that deal we had," he smiled at Olivia as he raised his gun to Elliot's forehead "It's off." He fired.

Elliot's blood sprayed all over Olivia "No," she whispered as she held her husband's limp body in her arms "I love you too." She bent and her lips pressed against his one last time as her tears mixed with his blood.

She felt herself being hauled to her feet "It's just you and me girly," the leader whispered in her ear.

Olivia felt the baby kicking inside her and knew she had to fight "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Fine," he hissed as he pushed her to the floor.

Olivia stared up at him and suddenly, he wasn't holding a gun, he was holding a knife. And he wasn't just the nondescript leader who had held the café hostage and murdered her husband; she was staring up at JJ. "No," she whispered. What she was seeing was impossible. JJ was in jail. "No," she whispered again.

"Oh yes Olivia," JJ smiled as he lifted up her shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot Stabler was probably more overprotective as a husband than he had ever been as a partner. As he stood in the kitchen, stirring the pasta sauce on the stove, he hoped that Olivia wouldn't notice that he had left the baby monitor on his nightstand while she took her nap.

When they had gotten home in order to change for going out, Olivia had been so exhausted that she had told Elliot that she needed to lie down for a few minutes. She had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Elliot had done a lot of thinking during the first hour of Olivia's nap. It really wasn't fair to ask her to go out on Valentines Day when she was pregnant and already running herself ragged at work. He had called Kathleen to pick some things up for him at the store and she had arrived only an hour and a half ago.

As he stood there in the kitchen, pondering what a selfish bastard he had been, he heard muffled sobs coming over the monitor that sat on the counter. He moved quickly up the stairs to the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw Olivia, tossing and turning on the bed "Please don't," she was pleading with someone.

Elliot climbed on the bed beside her "Liv," he whispered gently. "Olivia," he called again. "Sweetheart, wake up," he shook her gently.

Olivia's eyes popped open, wide and terrified. Her glance darted quickly around the room. Finally, she recognized her surroundings. She saw Elliot and wrapped her hands around him tightly "Oh my God," she whispered as she continued to cry.

"It's okay," he soothed as he ran a hand through her hair while with his other arm, he held her as close as possible. "You were just having a bad dream."

Olivia took a few deep breaths, bad dream was an understatement. Her tears finally slowed "Can we just stay home tonight?" she asked.

Elliot brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her lips softly "Way ahead of you," he smiled softly "I'm sorry I was so stubborn about wanting to go out tonight."

"Don't be," she whispered "I'm just glad you're hear."

Elliot kissed her again "Dinner's almost ready," he told her as he got off the bed and started to walk out of the room. "I'll see you downstairs."

Olivia nodded "Yeah, just give me a few minutes." She got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She pulled down her maternity jeans and cocked her right leg out to the side. It was impossible to see it because of her ever growing belly but she knew it was still there. With her fingers, she traced the letters. He was in jail. He was in jail for life. Still, she couldn't get that image out of her mind, the look on his face when he cut her baby out of her stomach.

She pulled her jeans up again and stepped out of the bathroom, trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. It was Valentines Day. She was going to have a nice relaxing evening at home with her husband. Her husband who, thankfully, had not been shot at point blank range by a nondescript man who had decided to hold up a small café and ruthlessly murder several innocent people.

"Liv," She heard Elliot calling up the stairs and knew that she had been standing in the doorway of the bathroom far too long. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'll be right there," she walked slowly out of the bedroom and down the stairs where Elliot waited for her.

**A/N: Okay people, please don't kill me. There is one chapter left of this story. Once again I must repeat, please don't kill me for my evil little stunt.**

**PS: Happy late birthday to Mariska Hargitay. I wanted to get this chapter up on the 23rd for some reason LOL but well now it's my Uncle David's birthday instead. I love people who are born in January. Oh and I love the rest of you too LOL that was a nice save on my part wasn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Together

**Valentine Disaster**

**Chapter 4: Together**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to AliasCSINYFriendsER. You are a doll sweetie and your reviews never cease to make me smile.**

"Did Maureen call while I was asleep?" Olivia asked as she leaned against Elliot's shoulder. The two of them sat on the couch, watching a movie that neither of them were all that wrapped up in.

"Yeah," Elliot replied. Maureen had gone to Quantico to spend Valentines Day with Spencer.

"Is she having a good time?" Olivia asked, unable to keep from grinning at the uncomfortable look on her husband's face.

"I didn't really ask," Elliot told her. "I really don't want to know about that."

"I wasn't talking about sex," Olivia laughed.

"Neither was I," Elliot protested.

"You're blushing," Olivia informed him with a smile as she lifted her head and kissed him.

"Am not," he protested as he pulled her closer.

Olivia allowed her eyes to drift closed but when an image of JJ's face flashed in her mind, they shot right back open again. A romantic dinner with her husband and just being with him like this wasn't enough to purge the nightmare from her conscious mind.

Elliot sensed the sudden change in his wife's mood "Are you all right?" he asked, turning to face her on. He saw the look on her face and knew that she wasn't.

"I just…" she began but trailed off; she felt foolish for still worrying about a man who she thought that she could forget. She didn't know how to explain to Elliot about the things she had seen in the dark recesses of her own messed up mind. "It's nothing," she said firmly, hoping that she could change the topic.

"It wasn't 'nothing'," Elliot stated plainly; he could see how it was affecting her. He was willing to give her the space she needed to come to him when she was ready though. He rubbed her stomach gently under her shirt and smiled when he felt their child stirring slightly. "Thought of any names?" he asked.

Olivia found herself smiling too. She was thankful that Elliot had decided to change the subject "A few," she admitted. "Have you thought of any?"

"I'm not good with names," Elliot admitted quietly.

"You're afraid you'll get it wrong?" Olivia said gently, covering his hand with hers where it rested on her stomach. "Don't be so afraid of it Elliot. Just pick a name that you like," she encouraged softly.

"I don't know," Elliot said, turning his head and kissing her "You choose the name."

"This is our baby," Olivia smiled softly. "I want us to share in everything, including naming him."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. "The men in my family are bad at naming kids," he looked down "How do you think I got my middle name?"

"Oh," Olivia smiled, giving him a soft kiss "El, I promise that if the name you choose is just plain horrible, I'll tell you."

"Okay," Elliot smiled "Promise?"

"Yes," Olivia giggled "Now just pick a name. I'm sure you have one in mind."

Elliot took a deep breath "Okay," he began "What do you think of…"

**THE END**

**A/N: Okay, I know this is an extremely short chapter but I have to get back to "Elliot on Trial" soon or I'll be in trouble with… people who shall remain nameless. Anyway, I ask all of you who review to come up with a suggestion for the baby's name. Some ground rules… The name Edwin is DEFINITELY not an option, neither is the name Jason. Also the name William is out (That's my dad's name, just letting you guys know). So if you want to help me decide on a name, please include a suggestion for a first and middle name in your review. Thank you.**


End file.
